En la edad del Futuro
by MiriMaxwell
Summary: "El tiempo es lo único que no regresa" Trunks y Mai sufren hambre, tristeza y todos los golpes de su futuro sin esperanza a sobrevivir, pero ambos harán todo lo posible para estar juntos... [TruMai] [Colección de historias con diferentes problemas a tratar]
1. De corazón fuerte

**En la edad del futuro**

* * *

 **Prologo:**

 **De corazón fuerte**

* * *

Hubiera sido mejor que en las afueras se escuchasen los gritos de la humanidad, pero todo era un desierto de edificios derrumbados. De las pocas personas que vivían en la ciudad, nadie se acercaba a las ventanas, por qué el paisaje era igual de triste que sus propias vidas. Otros preferían vivir en los subterráneos, esperando una nueva oportunidad para recuperar el exterior. Pero en conjunto, todos eran unos entes que aparecían entre el polvo que se alzaba con el viento, ocultándose de la extinción de su especie, queriendo vivir más que nadie. Sino fuera por el mal que azotaba a su supervivencia.

Quedaban unos cuantos valientes en la defensa de la humanidad, dividiéndose las responsabilidades para terminar con el enemigo. Una mujer de cabellera turquesa, antes reconocida por su estilo y buen vestir, todo aquel glamour pasaba a un segundo plano, prefería pasarse horas encerrada en su laboratorio, analizando los factores del tiempo, y poniendo en funcionamiento un modo para que el pasado no tuviera que encontrarse con su futuro: Bulma, de inteligencia proporcional a la fuerza de un sayajin. También se encontraba su hijo, un muchacho de rostro mal encarado, firma de su padre que murió hace mucho tiempo; Trunks, con la unión de inteligencia y fuerza pero de un carácter más afable, como si la explosión de sus padres se hubiera vuelto neutral en su interior. Y Mai, la líder de la resistencia, mujer de decisiones sensatas y valor para enfrentarse a un enemigo que la supera en poder, por qué tiene fe de recuperar un futuro más digno para todos.

Antes, entre los restos de la humanidad, quedaban varios guerreros de corazón fuerte. Usaban de su gran poder para enfrentarse a cualquier tipo de mal; salían triunfantes, sin importar que su vida estuviera en juego. Ya no se encuentran entre nosotros, se han vuelto parte del polvo y sus huesos han desaparecido por completo, mas su recuerdo sigue latente, es un memorándum para recordar que todo tipo de esfuerzo es recompensado y que en la fortaleza del alma se encuentra la verdadera victoria.

—Mai— Trunks no permitió que se levantase de su lado, aún faltaban un par de horas para el amanecer y eran de esas noche donde el mundo parecía estar en paz.

—No hay tiempo que perder— Mai respondió al levantarse de la colcha sucia que usaban como futón. Se alisó el cabello con los dedos y se puso la boina.

Trunks se sintió culpable por su intento de ser egoísta por una vez, de querer algo más normal y desear una vida sin contratiempos al lado de Mai. No se dejó llevar por esos pensamientos. Se puso de pie y tomó su espada, aún sostenía un recuerdo de una de las tantas personas que tanto amó en la vida, pero no se atrevió en recitar su nombre; aún le torturaba esa muerte.

Era la vida que le tocó vivir y le tranquilizaba saber, que el único futuro lleno de dolor sería el suyo y que en otra vertiente de tiempo, su familia se mantendría feliz.

—El tiempo es lo único que no regresa— dijo Trunks apretando el mango de la espada.

* * *

 **Autor:**

Ha nacido una nueva OTP en mi corazón~.

Hablando de otra cosa, pienso abarcar la relación de Trunks y Mai en plena pelea contra Black Gokú, denotando el sufrir de su relación como las preocupaciones diarias por no poder sastifacer sus necesidades: la falta de alimento, de sueño, de felicidad.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Hambre

**La edad en el Futuro**

* * *

 **Historia Primera:**

 **Hambre**

* * *

 _Todos tenían hambre y fingían que su estómago estaba lleno, sobre todo los hombres que se permitían luchar. Posponían el desayuno para el almuerzo, y el almuerzo para la cena. Ya no les importaba el alimento ni los dolores de cabeza, vientre. Esto no era nada cuando se está al acecho de la muerte._

 _Hambre._

 _Todos tenían hambre._

* * *

Caía la noche y el paisaje mejoraba al estar en la oscuridad: nada de edificios desmoronados, tampoco carreteras sin final que se destrozaban desde centro o en su totalidad, o los cadáveres pudriéndose al aire libre, en la espera de que alguien los fuera a reconocer. Bulma no tenía idea de cuanto tiempo estuvo en el laboratorio, los dolores de espalda ya eran parte de su jornada que los dejó de clasificar por horas. Lo que si notó, fue la comprensión en su barriga, el ardor causado por sus jugos gástricos comprimiendole las tripas. Se sostuvo del escritorio metálico, el mundo giraba demasiado a prisa para que pudiera seguirle el ritmo. El mareo fue repentino, el cuerpo cedía al cansancio por terminar con los análisis de la máquina del tiempo. De igual forma la asediaba el cansancio, y la necesidad de unas cuantas horas de sueño: ¿dormir o comer? Una cuestión que le hizo sonreír con la astucia de antaño. Ella nunca decidía, gobernaba con inteligencia. Aquello se volvió un privilegio, su vida se transformó en una constante toma de decisiones.

—¿Trunks tendrá hambre? Es un sayajín, siempre tienen hambre— Bulma habló consigo y se encontró atrapada en sus recuerdos. Se vio cuando era joven, con el cabello corto y vestida como si viviera en un verano eterno: los pantalones cortos de mezclilla y una blusa que sólo le cubría el pecho. Le sonreía a su esposo mientras este comía sin parar con los platos apilándose y pediendo más de todo con esa voz de mando que le atraía. Por más que fuera una mujer de ciencia, la teoría de que polos opuestos se atraen, se nulificaba con ellos. Ambos tenían un carácter fuerte y les gustaba sobresalir en su área. Por algo se fijó en el Príncipe de los Sayajín, le gustaba su orgullo y la meta de ser el hombre más fuerte del Universo. Ella se consideraba la mente intelectual más brillante de la generación, que por su rebeldía logró conseguir todo lo que se le venía a la cabeza: las esferas del dragón, un buen hombre, un hijo espectacular, y por encima de todo, recuerdos valiosos para no dejar que su futuro la pusiera de rodillas.

—Madre, ¿por qué tan distraída?— Trunks la abrazó por la espalda. Llevaba un par de días sin verla.

—Pensaba en Vegeta, y que si ambos estuvieran aquí, tú serías más alto— Bulma mintió más que nada para que su hijo no cargase con más preocupaciones.

—Tiene razón, soy más alto, en mi viaje al pasado tuve la oportunidad de verlo— Trunks respondió alejándose de su madre y colocó la espada sobre una de las mesas de metal. Le minó un escalofrío al no llevarla, era su amuleto de proteccióny tranquilidad. —¿Ya comió?— preguntó con más ánimo y alzó una mochila con los víveres del mes.

—Dígamos, que no recuerdo— Bulma ayudó a Trunks con el contenido. Con dinamismo, empezó a dividir las raciones para llevar un control de la despensa. —¿Por qué no vas a comer con Mai?— y le extendió dos latas de fruta y carne.

—Pero, mamá... Es demasiado— respondió Trunks con los ojos puestos en la latería —¿Cómo que dígamos? Me quedaré a comer con usted y luego se irá a descansar— el muchacho tomó las latas y las asentó.

—Hijo, eres un muchacho todavía y nunca haces cosas de tu edad. Comeré sola y me iré a dormir; pero si sales un rato a despejarte. Estoy segura de que Mai comerá más a gusto si la acompañas— Bulma le guiñó un ojo y tomó su parte respectiva al racionamiento, destapó la lata y le dio un bocado a la conserva. Con todos los estragos del futuro, no perdía su encanto y manipulación.

Trunks suspiró, era una pelea en la que nunca vencería. Su madre era experta en poner muchas situaciones cotidianas a su favor. En el pasado se topó con escenas donde le alzaba la voz a su padre, o les ponía un límite a los hombres más fuertes del planeta. Ella era el centro de todos, una mujer poderosa en inteligencia, que pecaba de lograr sus caprichos sin importarle las consecuencias. Él no era así, sonrió al pensarlo. Le gustaba ser una mezcla de sus padres.

—No tardaré, madre— Trunks la abrazó y subió corriendo por la escalera que lo regresaba a la superficie.

Bulma lo despidió con una mano a medio levantar.

—Eso es algo que no le sacó a su padre. Extraño pelear con él...

* * *

Trunks no cometería la imprudencia de volar, su ki llamaría la atención de Black. Corría entre escombros, y a su alrededor se levantaban humaredas de batallas anteriores. El ollín se le pegaba en las ropas y le mantenía el rostro sucio por la velocidad de su carrera. El olor a carne quemada se volvió parte del entorno y ya no se atrevía a averiguar si se trataba de una persona o un animal, se tragaba el dolor de una muerte de una lista de millones. No tardó en llegar al escóndite de Mai, uno de tantos que tenía dispersos en la ciudad para que Black no se enterase de su localización. No le sería extraño que se encontrase en otro o que no haya llegado por quedarse a ver asuntos de primer nivel de la resistencia. Sin embargo, al acercarse a la puerta, escuchó algunas voces. No comprendió el tema de la plática, todos hablaban a la vez o sólo se escuchaba la voz de Mai, al parecer, pidiendo orden. Trunks se resignó, regresaría otro día, sí es que surgía alguna milagrosa oportunidad de comer juntos. Bajó la mirada y apretó los labios: se enamoró en medio de un mar de sufrimiento.

Cuando iba a dar la media vuelta para regresar con su madre; la puerta del refugio se abrió. Se oyeron los cerrojos de metal y como la puerta, en un rechinido por la oxidación, se abría lentamente. Varios hombres salieron, algunos se reían por un chiste local, otros más se quejaban de su cansancio y hablaban de las escasas horas de sueño que tenían a la semana. Lo único en común era que todos llevaban su mochila con la comida del mes. Mai salió de último, despidiéndose de sus hombres, viéndolos partir, con un temor intrínseco de que jamás volverían.

—Hey, Trunks, chico, vete a casa— dijo uno de los hombres con más edad dentro de las filas de la resistencia.

—Creo que lo haré, señor— respondió Trunks asintiéndole.

—Sabes, chico, mejor no. Hazle compañía a la señorita— y le apretó los hombros —además, veo que trajiste toda una cena romántica —el hombre chifló al ver las etiquetas de las latas— carne y fruta, hace tiempo que no me toca una lata de carne en mi racionamiento, ¿hoy festejan algo especial?

Trunks negó bastante apenado, mostrando su tímidez que en esta línea del tiempo ocultaba para no preocupar a las personas de su alrededor, pero habían temas para los cuales no podía ser valiente y se comportaba como un chico: Mai.

—Vale, como sea, aprovechen el tiempo mientras está de buenas— el hombre se despidió.

—Trunks, ¿qué haces aquí?— Mai apareció detrás y lo rodeó, mirando con curiosidad lo que escondía.

—Nada, yo...— Trunks se llevó las latas a la espalda. Mai sonrió de lado y se mantuvo quieta.

—Ven, comamos algo. Nos lo merecemos— comentó la chica, adelántandose a su refugio.

"Nos lo merecemos" esas palabras fueron dolorosas para él, lo suficiente, para acrecentar su odio contra Black. Nadie merecía comer, para su época sonaba más como un privilegio que una necesidad. El chico torció la boca y su mirada se profundizo, adquiriendo la mirada de su padre.

—Espera, Mai— Trunks la llamó con voz grave.

Mai se giró para ver que pasaba y se mantuvo quieta por su apariencia. Ella optó por la misma postura, sus cejas se enjutaron y se pasó una hebra de su largo cabello por detrás de la oreja.

—Ten— Trunks se le acercó y le puso las latas en las manos. Carne y frutas, un festín para los momentos especiales. Era como si Navidad llegase por adelantado.

—No puedo aceptarlas— Mai le retiró las latas, empujándolas de regreso a su dueño. —Son tuyas, compartelas con tu mamá— ella también tenía su carácter.

—Por favor— Trunks pronunció estás palabras firme y claro. Algo que su padre no soltaría con facilidad.

A Mai se le abrieron los ojos por el comportamiento del chico. Trunks era demasiado noble a pesar de la situación diaria. Eso le hizo bajar las defensas y dejarse arrastrar por la petición de un buen corazón. Mai tomó las latas y sonrió con suavidad. —¿Me acompañas a cenar?

Ambos se quedaron estáticos, parados en medio de una calle destruida y las nubes negras. Pronto llovería y algunas calles se inundarían por las coladeras cubiertas de escombro. Pero nada de eso opacó los sentimientos de los jóvenes.

—Sí...

* * *

La lluvia azotaba a la ciudad y la electricidad se veía perjudicada por los truenos. Mai y Trunks estaban a oscuras, escuchando como el agua chocaba contra la ventana y derrumbaba uno que otro edificio de las cercanías.

—Me pareció ver que tenía algunas velas de respuesto— Mai buscó en las gavetas y algunos estantes altos. Cuando dio con una, la encendió colocándola en el suelo, en medio de ambos. La cara se les sonrojó por la sombra del fuego.

—Mai...— Trunks se embelesó por los colores de su rostro, acercándosele demasiado. La chica retiró la cara y abrió las latas, dividiendo en dos las porciones de cada ración.

—Tengo algo de té, prepararé un poco— dijo Mai al acercarse a la estufilla que tenía en un rincón de su refugio y no se retiró de allí, hasta que el agua hirvió y estuvo listo el té.

En ese tiempo, Trunks no le quitó la mirada de encima y guardó silencio para no hacer más tenso el ambiente. Afuera, la tierra temblaba cuando un pedazo de pared caía y adentro, unas cuantas gotas se filtraban al refugio.

—Tu té— Mai le sirvió a Trunks. Este asintió sin saber que decir.

La cena transcurrió en silencio sin ser incómoda. Era extraño estar rodeados por el ruido de la naturaleza y no los impactos de la pelea. Tanto Trunks como Mai apreciaban la lluvia y miraban al techo cuando algún trueno resonaba con fuerza y alumbraba por completo el interior de la habitación, bañandolos con un brillo blanco que los dejaba ciegos por unos cuantos segundos.

—¡Qué rico!— Mai combinó la carne con la fruta. El sabor dulce del almíbar transformó a un festín la simpleza de la comida.

Trunks sonrió al encontrarla tranquila e imitó su receta, comprobando que el sabor era delicioso. Sin embargo, un dolor de barriga hizo que dejase de comer. Mai lo observó, en la boca llevaba un pedazo de carne que dejó de masticar por el cambio en su compañero.

—¿Qué pasa, Trunks?— dijo Mai obligándose a tragar.

Trunks se puso de pie y caminó con la mano en la boca en dirección al fregadero. Al llegar, vomitó una gran cantidad de jugo gástrico combinada la cena del día. Trunks retorcía la espalda por el ardor azotándole la garganta, y la porquería que expulsaba se iba deteniendo, provocándole arcadas que lo hacían escupir.

Mai corrió a servirle un vaso de agua y se lo dejó a un lado; para luego humedecer un pañuelo y limpiarle la boca.

—No, Mai...— Trunks apretó los labios y retiró la ayuda.

—Sí, Trunks— ella le respondió ofendida de que no le aceptase sus preocupaciones y continuó limpiándole los labios y parte del mentón donde colgaba un gran hilo de saliva. —¿Hace cuántos días que no comes?— le preguntó furiosa y con unas cuantas lágrimas colgándole por la preocupación.

—Uno, dos. No recuerdo— respondió Trunks antes de volver a vomitar.

Mai apretó el pañuelo, y lo fulminó con la mirada. —¿Uno, dos? ¿No recuerdas? ¡Piensa en tu salud!— Mai, por impulso, lo abofeteó, que el sonido de su golpe se perdió con un trueno. —¿Cómo piensas seguir peleando si no te cuidas? ¡Piensa en tu madre y en todos los que te apoyan!— los gritos de Mai sobrepasaron al sonido de la lluvia.

Trunks no supo como debatir su preocupación. Únicamente, agachó la mirada y se acarició la mejilla.

—Tómate al agua y descansemos— Mai le dio el vaso y se fue a colocar las colchas.

—¿Está bien si me quedo está noche?— Trunks preguntó con mucha culpa.

Mai asintió al tender las colchas sobre el suelo —ayúdame, entonces.

Trunks se puso a su lado y la ayudó a "hacer la cama".

—Te prepararé el desayuno y te lo comerás todo— pronunció Mai al quitarse la gabardina y quedarse con su blusón.

Trunks asintió recargándose en su hombro "comer es un privilegio, más, cuando es a tu lado".

* * *

 **Autor:**

¿Algún tema que deseen para la próxima historia? Sino, hay veo que escribo xD.

Gracias por leer.


	3. Una Boda

**Autor:**

Sigo aceptando sugerencias. Serán cinco historias en total (:

¿De qué les gustaría que trate la siguiente ?

En esta combiné dos peticiones que me hicieron en los reviews, espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

 **Historia Segunda:**

 **Una Boda**

* * *

A escondidas de todo, se celebraba una boda que carecía de música y de bullicio por parte de los invitados po la belleza de la novia y el orgullo del novio. El festejo estaba a varios metros bajo tierra, donde el frío no llegaba a menos que se filtrase alguna corriente de aire. Los novios agradecían a cada invitado por su presencia, y el nuevo esposo irradiaba una enorme sonrisa al ver a su mujer envuelta en un traje blanco, sobresaliendo de los soldados que portaban sus uniformes oscuros. Cuando la pareja se alejaba de un grupo de personas, regresaba la falta de ánimo, y se prestaba atención a la superficie, agudizando los oídos por si Black jugaba a destrozarles la felicidad.

Mai estaba en una esquina, sosteniendo un vaso de agua. La única botella de alcohol fue un regalo para los esposos, para que brindasen en soledad por los votos que recién compartían. Mai estaba vestida igual que siempre, con su gabardina con el estampado de estrella en su manga y la boina. La chica no conocía la emoción por su arreglo personal, sus preocupaciones eran mantenerse con vida para ayudar a la humanidad; sus pensamientos fuertes la incitaban a la lucha, y nunca aprovechaba su belleza.

—Mai— Bulma tomó la boina de Mai y le arregló los cabellos que quedaron revueltos por su movimiento.

Mai no supo que hacer por el comportamiento de la señora. Se mantuvo quieta como si esperase alguna reacción de su cuerpo para actuar cuanto antes. Para la lucha era arriesgada y de decisiones contundentes, la normalidad de un convivio tan íntimo podía dejarla sin saber como responder.

—Eres una jovencita muy hermosa— dijo Bulma al sacar una peineta de entre su batay colocarsela cerca de la oreja, tomando una parte de su flequillo para cambiarle la apariencia. —Si tuviera tu edad, no dejaría pasar ninguna oportunidad para sobresalir.

Mai parpadeó por el detalle, sintiendo una enorme curiosidad para conocer su nuevo reflejo. Bulma sonrió de lado, encantada de que sus ideas causaran efecto a una velocidad increíble.

—Pienso en todo— comentó Bulma al darle un pequeño espejo que sacó de la bolsa trasera de su pantalón.

Mai vio la peineta, era de color blanco, más brillante que el vestido de la novia. Tenía unas cuantas perlas que se perdían en la claridad de su tez. La chica bajó la mirada, pero dentro de ella, no cabía brillo por admirarse linda y diferente. Llegó a creer que era una muchacha que iba por el mundo con una sonrisa, en la espera de alguna travesura repentina de la cual, se podría arrepentir pero se arriesgaría a terminarla. —Bulma-san, no puedo aceptar su regalo— por fin habló, pero con un tono de resignación. En verdad quería el regalo y llevarlo en su cabello aunque no fuera un día especial.

—No seas tonta, para empezar, ni te creo lo que dices. Quedatela. Las mujeres hermosas merecemos tener objetos que nos hagan todavía más bellas— respondió Bulma con todo su razonamiento que nadie se atrevía a debatir.

—Ya llegó Trunks— alguien de los presentes avisó.

Bulma y Mai voltearon a la entrada del refugio para ver como Trunks bajaba por las escaleras. El chico conocía a detalle cada grieta del bunker y su aura tan simple que no ameritaba ser el lugar de una boda. Las paredes grises y húmedas filtraban algunas corrientes de aire frío de la superficie. Por eso nadie se quitaba los abrigos. El piso tenía rastros de pólvora, algunas de las tantas pruebas de Mai para comprobar la efectividad de las armas y algunos huecos por arrastrar cajas y por impactos del techo, que a cada rato reconstruían, cuando Black lanzaba algún ataque.

—Madre— Trunks se acercó a Bulma y la abrazó para saludarla.

—Trunks, ¿ya viste a Mai?— dijo Bulma con una risita y entrecerrando un ojo para causar inquietud.

Trunks ladeó el rostro, otra vez lo acorralaban con su inocencia. —Mai está detrás de usted, la estoy viendo— dijo sin comprender a que se debía la pregunta. Sin embargo, encontró algo distinto en la joven: una peculiaridad que no podía comprender.

Bulma se cubrió los labios para no burlarse de su propio hijo. Tenía que mantener su porte de seriedad frente a toda la resistencia. Trunks se alejó de su madre e hipnotizado por algo en Mai, se acercó para visualizarla y encontrar el detalle que le causaba inquietud. —Tu peinado...— habló bajo, ya que a Bulma no le llegó el susurro; tuvo que controlarse para no preguntar. No era capaz de romper esos momentos de normalidad que los muchachos compartían cuando no estaban de la mano en un campo de batalla.

Mai asintió, completamente roja por la cercanía de Trunks y por que notase su cambio. Dudó en hablar, ¿qué iba a decirle si su argumento dio directo al asunto? Levantó sus ojos y sonrió apenada de que ambos estuvieran en su propio mundo, sin prestarle atención a los recién casados.

—¡Allí va el ramo!— la novia gritó entusiasmada.

Los aplausos y vítores llenaron el refugio. Las pocas mujeres que estaban se emocionaron cuando el ramo alcanzó el punto más alto de su trayectoria. Los invitados se divertían ante la espera de quien cogería las flores y se casaría según las creencias.

Trunks reaccionó por reflejo y extendió la mano para cachar el ramo antes que golpease a Mai. Parpadeó al darse cuenta de que las chicas lo miraban entre carcajadas y burlas de que sería una hermosa novia y más por el color de su cabello. Bulma defendió a su hijo, diciendo que era muy guapo a pesar de contar con la mirada de su padre.

—Perdón...— Trunks jugó con el ramo entre sus manos e hizo una reverencia por su descuido.

Mai fue la primera en reírse, le causaba ternura que su carácter normal y él de guerrero fueran un contraste. Era de temer cuando cerraba los puños, pero el resto del tiempo era la preocupación encarnada en un joven.

—Mai sería una hermosa novia... Yo...— Trunks se rascó la mejilla —Yo no cubro el perfil.

Las risas y bromas se acabaron de golpe. Todos observaron a Mai que estaba más sorprendida que cualquiera. Nadie supo a como traducir las palabras de Trunks: ¿confesión o comentario simple? Y para obtener una lectura más sensata observaron a la madre que estaba fuera de sí por los argumentos de su hijo.

—¿Pasa algo...?— Trunks tragó saliva y miró a Mai de lo más consternado por su silencio.

—Este... Saldré a tomar aire... — Mai caminó rápido a las escalerillas que llevaban en directo a la superficie.

—Mai, espera— Trunks la siguió unos cuantos segundos después.

—¡Vamos a divertirnos! ¡Y dejemos que los chicos se confundan un rato, son jóvenes y necesitan caer en esos dilemas!— habló Bulma con una sonrisa en el rostro que convenció a que todos regresasen al festejo.

El viento impactó directo al rostro de Mai, congelándole las mejillas. El frío le hizo temblar a pesar de tener su gabardina, debiéndose a que los guantes los dejó dentro del refugio. Se frotó las manos y se las sopló para relajar las palmas con lo cálido de su aliento.

—Mai...— Trunks apareció detrás de ella en un brinco que no hizo ruido cuando depositó los pies en el suelo. —Te vas a congelar... Permiteme tus manos— dijo al tiempo que le sostenía por las muñecas y con el calor de su ki le calentaba las palmas. Donde estuviera Black pareció ser muy remoto para que no se diera cuenta del mínimo de energía que Trunks le transmitía a Mai.

El rostro de la pareja se iluminó por las ondas naranjas que les brindaron calor, en conjunto con los pétalos del ramo que el chico olvidó soltar. Mai sintió que su corazón latía muy a prisa y que su voz estaba ocultaba en alguna parte de su garganta.

—Serías una novia muy hermosa...— Trunks habló y detuvo su ki, dedicándose a sostener las manos de Mai con algo de fuerza para que el agarre no se rompiera por nada del mundo. Las flores temblaron y algunos pétalos cayeron al piso.

A Mai se le olvidó que estaban en medio de edificios derrumbados y una noche nublada a causa del frío por las palabras de Trunks. Su sonrisa se hizo pequeña por la vergüenza: era el sentimiento de sentirse pequeña ante el mundo pero enorme ante su persona más importante. La chica tragó aire y tensó sus hombros, estaba nerviosa por las palabras que estaban a punto de salir de su corazón.

—¿Puedo ser tu novia?— Mai preguntó con las cejas enjutadas como si planease alguna táctica de pelea.

Trunks se cautivó por la valentía de Mai y su parte sayajín se quedó sin aire por la fuerza de esa mujer. —Sí...— respondió y se recargó en sus hombros.

Mai se apartó un poco para que alzase el rostro, cuando eso ocurrió, lo besó con torpeza, temiendo que en cualquier momento fuera a despertar. Fue por el frío que le recorría la espalda que sus dudas se fueron volando, ya que sentía demasiadas emociones en medio de algo que parecía tan irreal. Trunks soltó el ramo y le acarició las mejillas; en su mente, le prometió protegerla a toda costa.

FIN.


End file.
